


Aichi Rejects A Boob Person

by anielsen33326



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Aichi Can Sing, Aichi Sendou Being A Little Shit, Aichi Sendou Fanclub, Alternate Use of Psyqualia, Backstory, Bisexual Katsumi Morikawa, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Dialogue, Cray People and Descendants as Aliens, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Deliberate Use of Psyqualia, Dislike Of Boobs, Embarrassment, Gay Aichi Sendou, Gen, I'm Sorry, It's Only A Few People, Izaki Needs A Break, Light Swearing, Literal Alien Music, Loli, Loli Rekka Tatsunagi, Lore - Freeform, Mention of Angel Feathers, Mention of Emi Sendou, Mention of Shizuka Sendou, Mentor Alfred, Morikawa Is A Little Shit, Nonbinary Bashing, Nonbinary Character, Psyqualia, Reference to Avatar, Rejection, Revised Author's Notes, Revised Italicization, Screaming, Sendou Family Lore, Shizuka Sendou Has Psyqualia, Simp, Simp Kourin, Slight Canon Divergence, Slight foreshadowing, Telepathy, TikTok Pose, alien - Freeform, because I said so, bisexual bashing, but it's not actually relevant yet, even though it shouldn't exist in this time, more like trying to write a genderfluid character, mostly - Freeform, next season, pre-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: Episode 6 but slightly different.Featuring: Kourin Is A Simp. That's All. It's practically Canon. If it isn't, then f**k.Also--the Aichi Sendou Fanclub gets two more members.
Relationships: Izaki Yuuta & Morikawa Katsumi, Izaki Yuuta & Morikawa Katsumi & Sendou Aichi, Morikawa Katsumi & Sendou Aichi, Sendou Aichi & Tokura Misaki, Tatsunagi Rekka & Tatsunagi Rekka, Tatsunagi Rekka & Tatsunagi Suiko, Tatsunagi Rekka & Tatsunagi Suiko & Tatsunagi Kourin, one-sided Morikawa Katsumi/Sendou Aichi, one-sided Sendou Aichi/Tatsunagi Kourin
Kudos: 1





	Aichi Rejects A Boob Person

“Maybe we’ll be lucky enough to get a rare card today! I feel it reaching out to my warrior’s soul.”

“Well, _you_ are especially stupid today.” Aichi didn’t miss a beat. Rejecting Morikawa has long ago become as easy as breathing.

“WHY YOU!” Izaki once again has to hold back Morikawa.

“ _ **Why** _do you keep acting like this? You’ll never get anyone sane if you keep acting like _thiiiis_.” Aichi gestured to all of Morikawa.

“Are you gesturing to all of Morikawa?” Izaki asked.

“Why, yes. I do this all the time to him.”

“AAAAAAAAAH, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!”

Aichi sweatdropped. “I feel bad for your _girl_ love interest.”

“THE GREAT MORIKAWA IS SUPER HOT! BOTH GENDERS WILL FALL AT MY KNEES!”

Both shy-persons sweatdropped further. “What about the non-binary people? What about them?”

“F**K THE NONBINARIES!”

“I occasionally identify-”

“LALALALALALALALA I DON’T HEAR ANYTHING, I DON’T HEAR ANYTHING-”

“as nonbinary”

“ALALALALALALALALA”

“you know.”

“Aichi, just tell him to go away.”

“Why? He’s determined to be a rapist!”

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“Some bisexuals can so _stupid_ sometimes.”

“Aichi-”

* * *

**(I just discovered this Horiontal Line function like rn. At least I don't have to hold the dash button for too long)**

Aichi could feel Psyqualia draw him in into this dark hallway. “Card Shop PSY.” he read it monotonously.

“Why do we always follow you to weird places?” Izaki groaned.

“I _manipulate_ them, you know.” **(Fore~shadowing~!)** **(I forgot what this is foreshadowing. I was lazy for that long)**  
...

“Thank you for coming to Card Shop PSY.” He heard two voices say.

The loli got right up in his face. Aichi looked blushing-uncomfortable. But then he noticed that nothing was round. He looked down at her chest--or lack thereof.

Realizing that, he exhaled in relief, blood pressure retreating again.

He could now hear Morikawa stutter and moan, likely salivating.

The second person greeted herself as Kourin. This must be her. Aichi just responded, “I’m sorry, but I’m gay,” hand scratching the back of his head.

His face gained a slightly-greener pallor. _Too much **boob.**_

Kourin looked taken aback.

“Let’s just go.”

...

“Um, do I _have_ to play you again?” Aichi moaned as if he has anything else to do.

“Aichi, just do it.” Izaki replied.

“No, he’ll get more weird ideas.”

“I think he gave up after you beat him.”

“I LET YOU WIN, YOU LOSER!”

“Now, now,” The _real_ loli bopped the moron upside the head, leaving a visible bump in its wake, Morikawa crying like a baby. “Let’s let him try out the system.”

...

“I’ll fight you.”

“Um, ok,” he replied rather sickly, repulsed by the rather--er-- _gracious_ cleavage presented before him, nipples erect through the fabric. “My name’s Aichi Sendou.”

He was questioned on his play status, and she looked disappointed at his nobodiness. Aichi was both relieved and insulted. He just turned his head more upwards or downwards towards the board, same drill as always.

“My name is Kourin Tatsunagi.”

Aichi knows he’ll lose, but he wants to get this over with and go home--and maybe find out why Psyqualia led him here.

...

“So you _also_ play Royal Paladin.”

“Why are you not surprised by the units being displayed in reality?”

“It does surprise me, but that’s not the point.”

“That’s why we have it.”

“I don’t care. I just want to get back to Card Capital.” Aichi is sure that Misaki is digging into the lunchbag, shameless in dangling that fact over everyone else’s heads, refusing food to anyone who discovered them.

* * *

“Can you spot the difference between us?”

“Uh, experience.”

She didn’t answer. Morikawa continued crying.

“Aichi, you’re no match for her beauty.”

“Ok, if I actually _accepted_ you, I’d probably dump you about now or once we’ve left.”

 _Slap! “Buuuurn.”_ Izaki teased in Miwa’s place.

“What’d you do that for?!”

“Just make up your mind already. Me or Kourin?” Aichi added his own two cents.

Morikawa stuttered. Honestly, it’s kind of embarrassing.

At this point, Suiko is debating whether or not she wants this whole encounter--start to finish--copied onto a tape for rewatch--maybe even send it to Sendou’s hangout... _Oh, the dirt..._

“Are you going?”

“Sheesh, I was busy being a _b***h_. I have a strategy now.”

The two other girls were gaggling and giggling and cackling and being general fans of b***hiness. Even Izaki snickered under his breath.

“Rise, my avatar! Blaster Blade!” Aichi donned a smug face. It was from this moment onward that Suiko and Rekka became officials teasers of Kourin and fans of Aichi--and eventually his mother.

He immediately inserted himself into Blaster Blade’s image. And everyone else’s, as usual. Honestly, the matriarch’s strategy--with the subconscious (as in, the units moved themselves into the best spur-of-the-moment strategy) use of Psyqualia--was slightly better than in canon (he kept Esault in this one. For the sake of remodeling the fight cuz I say so, some other unit took her place), dragging the fight out for an unexpectedly longer time, but he still lost.

Aichi was not surprised rather than unsettled at the number of Grade 3s his opponent had. _Of course it is, she isn't a newbie like me._  
After the fight, he said, “Your Vanguard has not descended yet, Kourin Tatsunagi,” and strolled outta there, humming a song that could only be described as _alien_. Cuz, _apparently_ , the Avatar movie (James Cameron, not the cartoon) was supposed to have an amalgamation of exotic musics, _never-before-heard_ ; but it was canceled because it is _an amalgamation of exotic musics never-before-heard._ But of course Cray has its own multitudinous cultures, just like Earth does. Nobody but the Sendous--and eventually Toshiki--would be able to identify _what the frickety f**k it’s supposed to be_. These are sounds impossible to recreate on Earth without the manuscript **(How they have the manuscript will be shown in another post, but Author-San has long ago conjured that up before she started posting this gay Tumblr series).**

Psyqualia was activated once introduced to Alfred. “Enter tournaments, then fight me again.” Kourin said.

“Sure.” Something familiar bubbled in his heart, long ago introduced to him after meeting Kai. They still meet once every few months, but they haven’t since he started playing Vanguard.

 _Hello, old mentor,_ Aichi telepathically greeted him in a Royal Paladin dialect.  
 _Greetings, my Vanguard_ , he answered back. Prepare for battle.  
“Always.” he whispered. The girls made noises of uncertainty, likely giving each other and him odd looks.

He still struck a TikTok pose behind the boys’ backs, Psyqualia on, toward Suiko, imitating _her_ Angel Feather Vanguard **(I forgot which one it is, but I'm too to lazy to check between Zero and Wikia for who she plays. Sorry. It’s Suiko’s first Angel Feather Vanguard, of course. I don’t know when this is, but rewatching the original (of course, I might watch a Youtube video of how to make a meme in order to make a Vanguard meme) would definitely help)**. Psyqualia is _genetic_ in this family; and of the three, Emi wasn’t worthy enough of it.

* * *

“ _Daaaamn_ , Aichi, your mom really raised you _Boss._ ”

“Thank you, Izaki. It’s actually tradition.”

“Oh, yeah. Like that alien music you sung to the class, like, last year.”

“Everybody hated it, but I’m glad to finally hear that you liked it. Your face was funny-looking, and Morikawa had to be a bully over it like everyone else.”

“Yes, well, he’s a moron, so..”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY, IZAKI! I HAVE A WONDERFUL VOICE!”


End file.
